


Mine (Are you?)

by hazyamethyst



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom
Genre: M/M, can't believe I wrote this, can't stop writing tho, flirty alex, imagine they have accents, jealous miles, just gonna go hide now, mainly smut, plot? what is that, too much free time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyamethyst/pseuds/hazyamethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles doesn't want to share Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine (Are you?)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this kind of thing *smut* so yeah it's probably not that good, sorry!  
> Any feedback is appreciated :) x

“Mi, I’m sorry.” I said expecting what I knew was coming.

“Shut up Alex. Just… shut up” He fumed taking a slice of pizza and proceeding to eat it silently.

“Don’t be an idiot, you know I love you.” I whispered flashing him a broad smile. I couldn’t stand seeing him all insecure and angry because of me.

“You just…Stop that” He sighed putting the pizza down for good. “You are such a flirtatious little _bitch_ and you _know_ it. You aren’t half as innocent as you appear Al, _I know you_. You get kicks out of seeing people around you go uneasy in your presence; cheeks blushing, palms sweating, legs weakening. You are fully aware of what your smirks, longs stares and deep voice do to birds and lads alike. Perpetually seducing absolutely _everyone_ around you, don’t you dare act all fazed when they throw themselves at you, Turner.” Miles groaned leaving the table and fleeing to the bedroom. He slammed the door shut and the sound echoed loud inside the apartment.

_Shit_

All of a sudden, I felt no longer hungry. Actually, I think I was on the verge of puking. Miles was _somewhat_ right: I do enjoy teasing people and watching their reactions, how clumsy and awkward they instantly become, but I leave it at that. I don’t _actively_ seduce them, I’m just a bit playful, I guess. This last episode is just plain ridiculous: I’ve just finished being interviewed by this chick that left with the camera crew quite quickly. She forgot her jacket. I walked around the backstage area and when I did find her just said ‘You’ve forgot your jacket, love’. Well, maybe my voice came out _slightly_ deep and a smile might have escaped my mouth?... Anyway, it was no invitation to make out. I pushed her away in a second. It was _nothing_.

Yet Miles saw it, that _damned_ split second his eyes were exclusively fixed on me and that was enough. Enough for him to be consumed by that bitter rage that only jealousy can thrive on.

I headed to _our_ bedroom then, resolute to put an end to this as soon as possible. Knocking at the door, I hesitantly turned the handle- only to find that it was locked. Typical pissed Miles.

“Please let me _in_ Mi. I wanna tell you what happened. It’s all utter nonsense, getting mad over this. I’ll watch my words from now on, I promise you babe. It meant nothing, God…” I couldn’t finish the sentence, though, ‘cause a groping hand roughly took hold of my shirt and pulled me in rather violently.

“Shut up I said!” Miles shouted looking straight at my eyes while he shook me up. He seemed rather conflicted, like he didn’t know whether to punch me or kiss me.

_Or both._

I stayed put for once and after a minute or so of heavy breathing and long staring I felt him place his strong hands on my shoulders, gently pushing them down. Naturally, I complied and fell to my knees, looking at him eagerly.

“So?” I questioned in a sultry voice. Next, I licked my lips and opened my mouth a bit as I directed my gaze to the bulge that was forming on his jeans.

 **_This_ ** _is what I call seducing, you twat._

“Al, Al, lovely Al… what am I going to do with you?” Miles sang as he ran his fingers through my hair. Then, tugging it, forcing me to look at him again, he added: I adore your flirtatious self, okay? I don’t want you changing your personality for me. I just…You are _mine_ and I definitely have no plan of sharing _you_. Not for a night, an hour, a minute or a bloody second, got it? If it hadn’t been a girl…”

 “No need Mi, _you_ ’re the apple of my eyes. How can you possibly _not_ see it?” I asked hoarsely as I lowered my head once more and started to unbutton his jeans. Met with no resistance at all, I rapidly got him naked from the waist down and began to take his semi-hard length in my mouth, slowly. At first, I just twirled my tongue around his tip knowing full-well the effect it had on him.

“Suck” Mi ordered holding my head firmly and thrusting into my mouth not-so- dedicatedly. I blinked in surprise.

_Do it. Get all dominant and take that restrained anger out on me. I want to please you._

I fought the impulse to gag as I took him completely in my mouth and started bobbing my head up and down. Soon after, however, I felt his hand clawing at my head.

“Just take _it_ , will you?” He snapped out of breath as he started moving his hips again, literally fucking my mouth. Fast; I had to devote all my concentration to both breathing and stopping the reflex of gagging, which turned out to be extremely difficult tasks in such a situation. But the moans; his loud _whimpers_ … he simply couldn’t stop cursing and crying ‘ _Al, babe’_ in pleasure. He wasn’t usually this vocal when fucking so I couldn’t help but close my eyes and enjoy those intimate melodies that filled the otherwise quiet atmosphere.

I was making him come _undone._

Just

‘Al,

_oh_

_Al’_

Mi sighed in ecstasy as he vigorously came into my mouth. I swallowed pliantly and waited for him to come down from his high.

“Good boy you” He panted taking a step back, now out of my mouth. Agitated still, I decided to take a deep breath to try to compose myself but it somehow, instead, triggered a coughing fit I couldn’t stop. I heard Miles leave the room and quickly come back running.

“Here babe drink” Miles urged as he knelt right beside me. He held the glass of water as I let the liquid flow in and calm that annoying tickling sensation in my throat. Meanwhile, he caressed my back affectionately.

“Better now?” Miles asked once the glass was empty.

“Excellent, thanks.” I purred in gratitude.

“I think I might have let myself get a little carried away by emotion. Too intense maybe? Did I hurt you?”

“Oh, don’t be a pussy. I like it when you manhandle me.”

“Don’t play tough Al, you’re like a toasted marshmallow. Can’t conceal your mushiness.” He joked, placing a kiss on my cheek and, grabbing me by the waist, he lifted me like I was a mere feather.

“I can walk Mi, you know” I reminded him while laughing at just how childish being carried like this felt.

“Shush. I’m manhandling you _tiny slut._ ” He replied as we fell on the bed with a thump.

Placing himself on top of me he started spreading wet kisses on my mouth, cheeks, jawbone, collarbone…

_Fuck, his tongue is all over the place._

I closed my eyes so that I could concentrate better on what he was doing to my very sensitive neck.

_Tons of mauve hickeys, surely._

“Aw look at that, you’re blushing Al! I like it when you blush.” Miles giggled as he let his hand slid in my underwear.

“Quite hard already, love. You are definitely excitable, aren’t _you_?” He mocked, softly taking hold of my aching member.

“It’s all your fault.” I gasped.

“Is it so?...No!… Open you your eyes, love…yes, yea…Look at me as I stroke you, look…Good, look at me, that’s right. Don’t close…don’t. Don’t!…That’s it, you like that huh?”

“Faster” I pleaded, weak moans already escaping my mouth.

“No, no more roughness today. Relax, let’s keep it slow and sweet.”

“Fuck no…” I began but Miles interrupted me by attacking my lips with his tongue again. Defeated, I parted my lips and let him deepen the kiss. I was on the very brink of bliss; I just needed more bloody friction.

“M..M…mi” I stammered failing to break the kiss and speak up.

“Shhh,it’s _okay._ I’m _here._ ” He whispered soothingly, immediately resuming what he was doing to my mouth and miraculously moving his right hand faster, twisting at the base and

_oh…_

“Mi” I whimpered against his creamy lips, still not able to totally break the kiss.

_Any moment now_

“Come for me love” He breathed in my ear.

 _“_ I’m _yours Mi”_

 _“_ I know babe, let it _go”_

And so I did, squirming and moaning, I let myself get lost in the feeling of ecstasy for a while.

When I finally opened my eyes I was met with Miles’ scrutinizing gaze.

“What?” I gulped, fairly intimidated by such look.

“Look at you Al, still fully clothed, neck covered with hickeys, tangled hair and with drops of cum in your pants. You’re a lovely mess” he smiled, shaking his head slowly.

“I’m _your_ mess”

“A _lovely_ one indeed”

-

 

 

 


End file.
